


Chocolates and Beer

by dramady, jeck



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Belgium, Norman finds one of Sean's kinks he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A loose sequel to ["Cranky is a friend of mine"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414270), ["Never Goodbye"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/437523), and [Geeking Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/467082).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The hotel was nice enough, their rooms just down the hall from each other. Luggage was stored and here they were.

Belgium. Nice.

Another con, another country. Another day of fans and hugging and weird shit being handed to them, earnest as all get out.

They were both a little jetlagged and maybe it showed more with Norman than it did Sean. Fucking asshole still looked fucking good while Norman's hair wouldn't fucking behave and his eyes were bloodshot because of lack of sleep.

Norman peered from above the rim of his dark glasses, eyes meeting Sean's.

"So, uh, wanna get those chocolates you wanted? Then maybe we can go to a bar and have Belgian beer. That shit is good, man." Norm told him with a tired grin.

Arm thrown around his neck, Sean grinned. "Beer it is. And I am afraid of no chocolate! C'mon, Nahman. Let's go get shit-faced."

It was easy to relax in the embrace and Norman nodded, a hand waving around to point to the elevators and the way out. "Beer first then your fucking chocolates."

"Dinner then dessert. I like the way you think!"

The pubs weren't very busy - not like America, anyway - most people kept to themselves, enough that Norman and Sean were able slide into a booth and be left alone. Two big beers were delivered Sean clinked his against Norman's. "You look fuckin' awful," he said, conversationally.

"Fuck you," Norman said, and without missing a beat, he took a sip of beer while his free hand sent Sean a very emphatic middle finger.

"It's jetlag," he explained, the huge mug he placed back down with a dull thunk then Norm licked the foam from his upper lip.

"Nah, you're just ugly," Sean rejoined before laughing. "They make you work too hard. Should have me fill in for you. Take over the role."

With narrowed eyes, Norman looked back and Sean and then said, "pfft," in dismissal. "You take over and I'm out of a job. You'd probably do better than me." Which was likely true. "But your soap opera status would go to shit if you play Daryl -- redneck dirty as fuck Daryl." It was an image that made him grin.

"You could go on the soap opera, then," Sean offered, leaning back too, grinning. "You could be the doctor and all that. I could carry the crossbow. I can be a redneck. You don't think I can be a redneck? Fuck you, Reedus."

"You really think you can be a redneck?" Norman was sniggering softly, shaking his head. "Gimme an example, huh? Come on. A line that Daryl would say--" He even waggled his fingers, baiting.

"Fuck you, I don't need to impress you." Sean took a long drink of his beer, but when he set the mug down, he leaned forward, squinting his eyes in an impression of Norman. "Don't need no stinkin' showers."

That made him laugh. "You made this shitty speech about characters and shit and that's the best you can come up with?" He was teasing, and laughing, even pointing at Sean. "Fuck, man. I might have to school you on 'bein' a redneck.'" He drawled the last words much like Daryl would.

He could see Sean lean back, eyes darkening a little. He might've found a turn-on. Sean licked over his lower lip. "School me, huh?"

"Yeah," Norman held his chin up in a curt nod, looking down with slitted eyes at Sean. "Teach you a thing or two about shit you don't know." Fuck. Who knew playing Daryl with Sean was turning out to be fun?

Sean shifted in his seat, sliding a little lower, feet tangling with Norman's under the table. "I bet," he said, before having to stop and clear his throat, "there's a lot of shit I don't know."

Norm hid a smirk before leaning in, looking intimidatingly at Sean. "Who said I wanna teach it to you? Maybe I'll let you find out for yourself. Learn it the hard way."

"Don't fuck with me," Sean all but whined, leaning forward to, his voice a low rasp. "I have that martial arts crap, but you have the crossbow. That totally trumps the martial arts." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't need no fucking crossbow to teach you a lesson, boy." Norman stared at Sean for a good long time before he leaned back and laughed. It was more to hide the way he squirmed a bit in his seat. Sean didn't need to know that, right?

"You can still kick my ass with that BJJ shit." Norman was back to Norman now.

"Well … yeah," Sean scoffed, then laughed. "'course I can." But he leaned back, grinning. "You too tuckered out, Reedus? Need your beauty sleep?"

"Nah." He was, a little bit, but he wasn't going to complain. "We can have a few beers and then we can get your damn chocolates. What's with that anyway? Donut into chocolates now?" He was curious to know if Sean was seeing someone without actually asking - they never did talk about shit like that.

"Chocolate will kill dogs, you asswagon," Sean shot back. "Christ, no. I just like chocolate." He smiled over his beer . "Still haven't gotten laid?"

"Shut the fuck up." Norman flicked the bird, emphatically, with both hands. "You a fucking girl now? Needing fucking chocolate. No wonder your fans send you box loads of that shit. It's a wonder you don't have a gut you keep eating shit like that."

"Touchy, touchy," Sean laughed. "You got a blow-up doll. Fuckin' use that if you want pussy so bad, you big fat baby." Under the table, he kicked at Norman's shins. "You need some lovin', don'cha?"

"Shut up. Maybe I just need chocolate - like you." Norman put the beer mug to his mouth and drank deeply, his eyes fixed on Sean. "So, we getting you that shit or what?" He wasn't touchy! But maybe Sean had a point that he needed to get laid.

Throwing some bills down on the table, Sean finished his beer and stood. "Let's go, you fucking whiny baby." But he clapped Norman on the shoulder as they left.

They got back to Noman's room about an hour later, Sean's hand deep in his bag as he shoved another truffle in his mouth. "Fuckin' amazing," he mumbled around the candy.

"All this shit is for you?" They had bags full of boxed chocolates of various kinds. "None of this shit is for anyone else? Just you hoarding them?" Norman asked, carrying bags into his room. He got some for Mingus, of course, but that still paled compared to how much Sean bought.

"You jealous?" Sean asked, licking the chocolate from the corners of his mouth. "Needed to buy more?"

"Why would I buy when you have a shitload of Belgian chocolates I can take?" Norman flicked his eyes from Sean's tongue then he lunged and grabbed the bag in Sean's hand already fishing for a truffle from inside.

"Fuck you, Reedus!" Sean pulled at the bag. "Buy your fucking own, you selfish bastard!"

They ended wrestling for it, with Norman on the floor, Sean straddling him, grinning. "You suck without the crossbow, Nahman!"

"Don't need no fuckin' crossbow to kick your ass," Norman replied, as Daryl, while jerking to unseat Sean and flipping them both. He carried no illusions that he would be able to succeed, knowing that even with the element of surprise, Sean could easily wrestle him and put his back back on the ground.

Except it was that voice. Norman could feel the shudder that ran through Sean's body, hands clutching Noman's shirt. "Oh yeah?" Sean asked, "think so?"

"I fuckin' know so," Norman replied, his eyes narrowed, his face fierce while leaning down almost nose to nose with Sean.

Fuck, he was the one straddling Sean then and no one was more surprised about that than Norm.

He didn't dare break character now.

"You're gonna fuckin' do as I say, or I'll beat you to a pulp. Make you into a walker happy meal." Norman slid his hand under Sean's shirt, fingers grazing over a pebbled nipple.

Sean hissed in a breath, eyes dilated, not leaving Norman's face. His erection was obvious in his jeans.

Sean looking at Norman like that made him instantly hard. While he toyed with a nipple, pinched between his fingers, Norman pushed his knee between Sean's legs and pressed down. His eyes didn't leave Sean's face.

Another hiss, a wince of pain crossing Sean's face and disappearing, eyelids dipping over pupil-blown eyes. His hands were at his sides, clenching against the smooth carpet. So, Norman pushed Sean's shirt up and then off, tossing it to the side before quickly taking his own off. He pressed against him, warm chest to warm chest, rocking his hips and groaning when their still denim covered erections rubbed together.

Given the opening, Sean took it, hands framing Norman's head, pulling him down for a kiss, immediately deep, tongues licking at each other, legs spread almost wantonly, hips rocking up.

The kiss started out intense, making Norman push down more over Sean. His hands slid between them, rubbing at the bulge there and then Norman was tugging and yanking at belts and buttons and zippers.

Jeans were kicked off and away, a few scratches left behind in their haste. "What're you gonna do?" Sean asked, voice raspy with want. "... teach me a lesson?"

"Yeah." Norman's eyes were slitted as he pulled back, licking around his lips then licking the tips of his fingers. "Teach you a lesson you ain't never gonna forget." His hand slid between Sean's legs, lower, finger tracing around his entrance.

He could feel Sean tense, feel the muscles in his legs cord, his breath catch, but there was no pulling away. Sean watched Norman, eyes nearly back, a knee canting open more. Fuck.

"Fuck yeah," Norman whispered, pushing that moistened finger slowly inside Sean. Fuck, he couldn't control the way he rutted his cock against his thigh.

Head back, Sean blew out a breath between clenched teeth, his eyes closing. He topped most of the times they were together and it showed. "What are you going easy for?" He asked in a grating whisper. "Make me feel it."

"Never said you can talk," Norm groused, pushing that finger in as deep as it would go. "Mouthy bitch ain't cha?" He pulled it back and added a second finger, push-pulling, opening Sean up.

Sean's teeth clacked together. No more talking. His leg muscles twitched and jumped with each movement, cock jerking against his belly, leaking pre-come.

He spit in his hand and added another finger, watching Sean's face avidly. Even Norman's cock twitched in response to what he was doing, anxious to feel that tightness around him that when he finally pulled his hand back, he slapped that ass hard.

"Lesson number one: you fuckin' do as I say," Norman rasped. "Hands and knees, boy."

"Fuck," Sean whispered. He stared at Norman for a moment before rolling over to his elbows, pulling his knees under him and going to his hands. His head was down, chin to his chest, cock hanging heavy and full between his legs.

Jesus, fuck. Norman felt his body tremble just watching Sean, seeing the way he presented himself, ready, almost eager. He had to pause and take a shuddering breath before licking his hand and stroking his hard cock, while his thumb parted Sean's cheeks and he teased the head of his dick against Sean's hole. "This what you fuckin' want?"

Moaning seemingly despite himself, Sean nodded, not speaking, back arching more, muscles clear under his skin.

He could feel the way Sean's muscles tense, strong and tight and a fucking turn on. Norman teased Sean's hole again before beginning to push, both his hands gripping his hips, fingers digging into his pale skin as his hard length was engulfed in his heat.

" _Fuck_ ," Sean hissed, his whole body tense. He stretched his arms out in front of him, digging his heels into the carpet as he pushed back. " _Yes_."

Norman could feel the way his dick was hugged inside Sean's body, tight and hot. "Feels goddamned good," he grated, panting as he felt his hips press on the backs of Sean's thighs. He had to breathe a moment, head back, eyes closed, feeling nothing but engulfed in Sean before Norman started to move, small, short thrusts, the pleasure rippling all throughout his body.

Digging the heels of his hands into the floor, Sean pushed back to match Norman's thrusts. His movements were sharp, skin slapping against skin. Breathing noisily, he didn't speak.

His hands began to move over Sean's body, caressing his sides, then following the line of his spine while watching the way Sean's muscles flexed with hooded eyes. Norman held on to Sean's shoulders, feeling the strong muscles there and then he was pulling him down over his cock, harder, faster, moaning as he gasped for breath. Fuck, this felt so fucking _good_.

When the thrusts ramped up, Sean couldn't stay silent. When he was pulled down on Norman's cock, he nearly shouted. His cock was hard and red, slapping against his thigh. "Fuck! Fuck."

Norman moved over Sean, still rocking his hips, kissing his shoulder before rasping near his ear. "You'll do as I say - touch yourself," his voice was low but grated. "Touch yourself until you come." Fuck, Sean was hot like this. Norman wanted to watch him completely fall apart.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sean moaned. He wrapped a hand around his dick and started to stroke in time with the movement of Norman's hips. His skin was flushed red in splotches, sweat beading at his hairline.

"Yeah - fuck, yeah..." Norman could feel the building heat between them, watching the sweat on Sean's skin, licking a line up the back of his neck to nuzzle by his ear, his breath harsh as he murmured almost indecipherable words in Sean's ear -- promises of Norman spreading him open, fucking him again - harder, rougher, until he came screaming Norman's name. _Fuck_.

"I fucking - " Sean's words caught in his throat as he came. "Fuck, Reedus!" He clenched spasmodically around Norman's dick, hand milking his dick dry.

"Fuck. Oh, Fuck!" Norman's thrusts stuttered when he felt the way Sean's insides were pulsing around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him, coming with a gasped cry and spilling his seed deep inside Sean's body. " _Fuck_ \- _Sean!_ " Norman kept his hips moving, until he collapsed, spent, over Sean's back.

"You fucking broke my ass," Sean groaned, falling to his elbows. "You fucking asshole." But the rasp to his voice gave him - and his pleasure - away.

"Shut the fuck up," Norman said right by Sean's ear, his dick still buried inside and he gave a shove before shuddering as he pulled out, falling beside Sean on the floor. "I fucked your ass. I. Fucked. Your. Ass." Norman's face might still be sated but his grin was quite smug. "Fuck."

"Asshole." Sean rolled to his side, giving Norman a slap on the shoulder. "Use your power wisely, jerkoff. Cockiness isn't attractive."

Norman sniggered, pushing Sean's hands away before he caught it and then he paused enough to stare, then smile, staring at Sean's face. "I fucked your ass," he said again, laughing and rolling on the floor trying to dodge even though he moved slowly.

"Fuck. You!" Sean rolled to his back, wincing playfully. "You are such an asshole. No wonder I always do the fucking. I'm less of an asshole about it!"

Norman gave Sean a two-fingered salute and a grin wide enough that it made his eyes look like slits. They both knew that Sean could be a real ass about fucking Norman, too. "Don't make me shoot you in the ass with that fuckin' crossbow."

"Don't make promises your ass can't keep," Sean replied, turning to grin at him. He reached out, barely brushing a thumb across Norman's cheek. "You still jet-lagged?"

"Yeah," Norman said, shifting there on the floor at the mention of ass promises. He had a feeling the night wasn't quite over and, knowing Sean, he would end up getting fucked. "Could use a bed," he said, staring at Sean.

"Then get the fuck off the floor." With a groan, Sean pushed himself to his feet, then offered Norman a hand. "C'mon, you big baby."

Norman got up with a groan, giving Sean a grin before falling over him right as they were at the edge of the bed. "Yeah. This is better. You stayin'?" Here, in his room, he meant.

"Can't go if you're laying on me, all bone, fuck." Sean shoved him off before working to get the covers down. "It's not even ten," he noted, even though he seemed content to stay.

"Can order in," Norm said, settling in, his eyes not leaving Sean's. "Then there's a shower and shit, and you fit in my clothes." He shrugged. "And we have a shit-ton of chocolates."

"A-fucking-men." Sean settled again after getting the covers over them both. "I'm so gonna fuck your ass before the panel tomorrow."

Sean would hear the small snigger coming from Norman. Yeah. No doubt he was going to get his ass broken tomorrow.

It turned out, though, that they both slept clear through until nearly 8 AM which gave them time for a shower - and a fuck in the shower - before heading to breakfast and doing some signing before the panel.

Panel was fun, too, just a couple of chairs and a mic and fake punches and all that shit. Once they were behind the tables for signing again, Sean grinned Norman's way. "Reedus! Nahman Reedus!"

Which never failed to make Norman grin and duck his head to hide the slight flush to his cheeks. "What? You out of chocolates again?" He reached under the signing table for his beer and took a sip before raising it toward Sean in offer. Health nut usually drank water though.

"Had a shit-ton last night," Sean replied, smirking at him. "Didn't grab'em! Must've been running behind or something!"

"Yeah, yeah." Norman dismissed, taking a swig of his beer while his eyes stayed on Sean. "What? You wanna get more today?" He looked up at a fan that approached, grinning and signing a picture while stealing glances at Sean.

"Fuck yeah, I do," Sean said, signing something as well, smiling at the woman. "Have another beer when I'm not so jet-lagged."

"Sounds good to me," Norman cut him a quick look, then away, up at another person who walked up with a Walking Dead shirt on. "Maybe you can help me run my lines, huh?" Yeah. He'd be playing Daryl again in front of Sean. Norm looked over to see his reaction.

He could see Sean's tongue working in his mouth, see a very tell-tale flush right over his cheekbones and he got a _look_. "Asshole," Sean muttered.

Norman gave him one of those slow, narrow-eyed, sidelong glances. "Who you callin' asshole? You're my bitch now, Flanery. Get used to it."

"Norman Reedus everyone!" Sean called out to cover how flustered he was. Norman could tell, though, in the splotchs of color on the back of his neck. "Hi," he said as the next person came up to his table.

Later, though, when they were alone behind a locked door, Sean shoved Norman against a wall. "You're a dick," he whispered before their mouths crashed together. He was already pulling at Norman's clothes.

Pinned down, unable to move because he was so startled, it took a while for Norman to get his bearings back, shoving at Sean so that he could pull the man's clothes off, too.

"You're like a fuckin' bitch in heat," Norman groused, tossing Sean's shirt aside and then his hands were deft and sure when he started to push off Sean's pants.

"You're the bitch," Sean countered, working on Norman's belt and fly as well.

Together, they worked to get naked, and Sean shoved Norman again against the wall, reaching between them, stroking both their erections with a hiss.

Norman's head fell back too hard, too fast that it thumped on the wall as he moaned. "Fuck!" His hips jerked, his cock thrusting in Sean's hand, his knees suddenly feeling weak at the onslaught, the pleasure warming his body.

"Now, who's the bitch," Sean whispered against his mouth. "You're my bitch, Reedus." He leaned back, shoving at Norman to turn over, face the wall, fingers already reaching to open him up.

Both of Norm's hands slapped on the wall, his cheek pressed to the cool surface, his hips pushing back against Sean. That was probably answer enough, the way he rubbed his ass against Sean's groin.

"Fuck, you slut, Reedus." Sean slid a spit-slick finger up inside him, wasting no time to open him up. Leaning forward, his breath was hot in Norman's ear. "Gonna fuck you hard."

Oh, fuck. _Fuck!_ Norman's dick was instantly rock hard and he groaned loud, body shuddering. "Fuck - you - Sean--" He groaned, baring down, taking that finger deep inside his body.

One finger became two, then it was Sean's dick, rocking up inside Norman's body in increments, an arm around Norman's waist to pull him back and closer.

Norman was out of words because all he could do now was pant and groan. He pushed back against Sean, urging him deeper, while placing both his hands on the wall, fingers curling against the surface.

Each time he moved, Sean pushed Norman into the wall, his hips slapping against Norman's ass. His forehead fell against the back of Reedus's neck. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

It was a wonder he could still stand, knees feeling weak the way that Sean was pounding in his ass. Norman reached back and gripped Sean's hip, pushing back, his dick slapping against his thigh with each hard thrust.

Hand sliding down his belly, Sean gripped Norman's dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Now - who's - the - bitch?"

"Shut up! Shut-- _uhhh_ \--!" Norman moaned, his body trembling while his head fell back to rest on Sean's shoulder. His hips stutered in movement, jerking back for Sean's cock and then forward into Sean's hand. Norm was close. So fucking close!

Hips shoved close as he could and Sean tightened his grip. "Come for me," he hissed. "Bitch." He gasped as he came, too, cock pulsing deep in Norman's body.

"Fuck you!" But Norman was coming and turning his face to press against the side of Sean's throat, smelling sweat and heat and it added to the intensity of his orgasm. His lips parted and his moan was silent as he spilled in thick streams all over the back of Sean's hand and the wall he was pinned against. Fuck! That felt so fucking _good_ that he couldn't stop shaking.

For a long time, they didn't move from there, Sean pinning Norman to the wall. "Fuck, Reedus. You've got a great ass."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling me that," he replied, groaning and squirming because Sean's dick was still fucking inside him. He clenched with a small, soft giggle. "Fuck." Yeah. It was _that_ good.

When he pulled out, Sean groaned, tugging Norman with him toward the bed, snagging the bag of chocolates on the way. There, Sean opened the bag on his belly and reached in, pulling out a truffle.

"Gimme that," Norman said, grabbing the truffle in Sean's hand and popping it in his mouth. He chewed with a smug smile, his eyes slitted, looking very satisfied. "Fuck, this shit is good."

"Fuck you, stealing my shit! Fuck you, Reedus." Sean rolled to his side, his back to Norman as he ate a few more pieces.

Which only made Norman shift beside Sean, spooning him, tangling a leg between Sean's and nuzzling the back of his neck. "You know, they say that chocolates are an aphrodisiac." He sniggered against warm skin.

"You say Daryl wouldn't fucking cuddle but they didn't ask Reedus, did they? Fuckin' Reedus the cuddle-bunny," Sean teased, sing-song, even as a hand came back and caught Norman's hip.

"Shut the fuck up. You like it when I cuddle," came Norman's retort, his arm wrapping around Sean's middle. "Gimme one," he hooked his chin to Sean's shoulder and parted his lips for one of those fucking truffles Sean liked so much.

"Open wiiiide," Sean teased. "Here comes the fucking airplane, you big baby." But he did stuff a candy in Norman's mouth, coffee flavored, even.

"Asshole," mumbled while Norm was chewing, even slapping a hand on Sean's ass just because. But then the chocolate's flavor burst on his tongue and Norman couldn't help the moan the left his lips. "Almost as good as me pounding your ass." Almost.

"Fuck you. I just need to fuck you again to correct _that_ misperception. Nothing's as good as me fucking your ass, Reedus, and you know it. Can still feel that hole around my dick!" Sean crowed.

Norman could have said something here to dissuade that - in Daryl's voice - but he didn't need to. That he now knew what could turn fucking black belt, big mouth Sean into a quivering mess was enough.

"Yeah. You broke my ass. Again," Norm said instead, his lips pressed to Sean's shoulder, hiding the smile he had there.

"Boom!" Sean cackled. "I fucking win. Again."

Rolling his eyes, Norman let him think that. At least, until they next time they saw each other, when he'd memorize more of Daryl's lines.


End file.
